


7 Minutes

by wedontslave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, Fluff, HBIC Lexa, Party, Shy clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/wedontslave
Summary: It may have been a fortunate, or unfortunate mishap when Clarke got picked to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Lexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted, so why not do it now, to celebrate the start of 2021?  
> Happy new year, I hope this year treats you better than 2020 and I hope you enjoy this!

Clarke did not even know why she was here.

In a high school party with drunk kids everywhere. Looking around, she could see people smoking what looked suspiciously like weed and running around like madmen around the house that she was sure was going to collapse soon if this party went on for any longer.

She would much rather be back home right now, taking pictures of flowers under the moonlight in her garden or getting out a nice, slow novel to read in her bed under the lamp. Not in this high school party with all the… popular and cool kids.

She didn’t belong here.

Ugh. What is the time?

How have only thirty minutes passed? How is it only six-thirty in the evening? How is she going to endure this until morning?

Why was she even here?

Oh yeah, Raven made her come. She said that it was going to be fun, that they were going to dance to the music together, but as soon as she saw some white boy she ran away and left Clarke all alone. Which brought to her now, sitting at an empty table, sipping on some fruit punch while bass was pumping out the speakers, shaking the whole house.

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she should just get up and leave. Oh wait. Bellamy said specifically that the door was locked, no one was to get out until after midnight because he wanted everyone here for the New Years Countdown, so she was stuck here until morning when hungover people would hobble out like penguins lost in Australia.

“And…” she heard a voice call out over the music. “Clarke!”

Perking up at her name being suddenly called, she whipped her head around to the source of the voice and saw that there was another group of teenagers sat in a circle, with Bellamy stood up, holding the slip of paper and staring straight at her.

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. These were the popular kids, the sporty people so to speak. What on earth did they want with her?

Bellamy kept on staring at her expectantly, so she just called back, “What?”

“You’re up!” Bellamy grinned, a borderline evil glint in his eye. “7 minutes in heaven with this _gorgeous_ girl right here,” he said, pointing at someone who was also in the circle.

Clarke panned her vision down to where Bellamy was pointing at, and there she saw luscious brown hair and she could swear that her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

It was Lexa. The mysterious, alluring, hypnotising brunette that she knew yet didn’t know at the same time. She was the captain of the school hockey team, and she was so incredibly bitchy!

“W-What?” Clarke stuttered, feeling her jaw go slack. “I’m not even playing!”

“She’s not even playing!” Lexa echoed, arguing hotly. “Come on, this is dumb.”

“Well,” Bellamy drawled, staring at the slip of paper, amused. “It definitely says Clarke G right here. I don’t see any other Clarke Gs around, do you?”

“I don’t want to go with her!” Lexa continued to argue. “She’s such a freak!”

Ouch. That hurt.

“Why can’t I repick? You got to repick when you got Murphy!” Lexa huffed.

“You can,” Bellamy smirked. “You get one repick through this whole, what is it, hour-long game? Use it wisely. Would you like to use your one repick on little Miss Clarke Griffin here?”

Little?

“Ugh,” Lexa rubbed at her temples. “Fine. Let’s just get this over and done with.”

Wait, Lexa didn’t get a repick? So… this was really happening?

“Hey!” Clarke spoke up. She didn’t like speaking in front of all these popular people, but she felt the need to right now. “Why was my name even in the hat? I’m not playing?”

“I put you in when I saw you drinking punch,” Bellamy shrugged. “Figured, the more the better, right?”

“I’m not playing!” Clarke shouted again.

“You get picked, you go in the closet, rules are rules,” Bellamy smiled. “Besides, Lexa is a good one, trust me. Ow!” Bellamy winced when Lexa punched him harshly in the shoulder. “Alright, alright, let’s get you in the closet.”

Clarke looked helplessly at Lexa, who had a scowl on her face as a set of hands grabbed them and soon, they were shoved into a tiny closet and the door was slammed shut behind them, blocking all light so all that was there was darkness.

“Do we have to be so close together?” she heard Lexa complain as the lock slid shut. She was right. The closet had barely enough space for one person, let alone two. She was literally nearly flush against the brunette.

“That’s the way it is,” she heard Bellamy laugh from outside. “Your seven minutes starts now. Have fun, ladies.” With that, she heard receding footsteps and soon, it was silence. The only thing that she could hear was Lexa’s breath and her heartbeat.

“This is so stupid,” she heard Lexa groan petulantly. “Why did they have to put both boys and girls in the same hat? Because _this_ happens.”

“And what’s so wrong with this?” Clarke asked back, surprised that she had the courage to do so.

She had expected a list of all the reasons why this was wrong, like how they were both girls, how Clarke was a huge freak who had an obsession with butterflies and flowers, how Lexa was way out of her league, blah blah blah.

But she was surprised that Lexa didn’t say anything.

“N-Nothing, I guess,” she heard Lexa breathe, and if she didn’t know that Lexa was pressed right up against her, she probably wouldn’t have known it was Lexa who spoke. Her voice was so different, carrying a new strain of vulnerability that she didn’t know the mean brunette had.

Maybe Lexa was not the bitchy girl everyone thought that she was.

“You know,” Clarke mumbled, starting to gain confidence. She figured that if they had to spend seven minutes in here, they might as well spend it talking instead of in uncomfortable silence in an uncomfortable position. “I watched you in that hockey game the other week, you were amazing.”

“R-Really?” the same vulnerable voice mumbled.

“Mmhmm,” Clarke hummed. “I saw you dribble past three players on the counter-attack, and shoot right at the edge of the D. It was incredible how fast the ball was, how it soared past the keeper before she knew what happened.”

“O-Oh,” Lexa breathed. “T-Thanks.”

She couldn’t see the brunette, but she could swear that Lexa’s heart sped up slightly and her cheeks got a bit warmer.

Clarke merely hummed in response, racking her brain for something that she could bring up for conversation when Lexa spoke up again.

“I saw your entries in the photography competition,” Lexa mumbled. “It’s amazing what you can do with a camera, you really deserved to win.”

Lexa saw her pictures? She was so surprised. She thought that no one bothered to pay attention to these sort of things, but hey, the mysterious captain of the hockey team saw it and liked it!

She liked this side of Lexa. One when she did not have to pretend to fit in with all the other popular kids, the one when she was just being herself, not trying to hold her reputation because they were in private.

“T-Thank you, Lex,” Clarke stuttered, the nickname slipping out of her lips.

She cringed inwardly and waited for her to be berated, but the harsh words never came.

The two of them fell into silence after that. It was a little awkward, because suddenly she could feel this palpable tension that wasn’t there before and the closet felt like it was ten degrees hotter.

Her heartbeat was getting faster, and she didn’t really know why. Lexa’s heartbeat was also speeding up to match hers.

“How much longer do we have left?”

“I don’t know, maybe three minutes?”

More silence.

Clarke’s mind was working in overdrive. Three minutes. 180 seconds. She could make good use of this. The Lexa pressed up against her right now, she will probably never see again when they leave this closet.

“Hey, Lexa?”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“It’s not like we can see anyway.”

“Just do it, please.”

“Fine,” Lexa relented. “My eyes are closed. Now what?”

“Now…” Clarke gulped, trying to quell the nervous butterflies that pooled in her stomach and slow down her erratic heartbeat. She closed her eyes too and braced herself.

She could feel a small tremor in Lexa’s breath as she leaned in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a strange feeling. Feeling those plump lips pressed lightly against hers, feeling their hearts thumping against each other’s as if they were in sync, at the same tempo, same speed.

Clarke has only kissed one person before in her life, and it wasn’t even good. She didn’t really understand why some couples would spend ages just swapping saliva and bruising their own lips. But now she understood.

Because, right now, feeling Lexa’s warmth pressed up against her and their lips touching in a feather-light kiss, it was one of the best sensations that Clarke could dream of.

And that was why it was so strange. She had never felt anything similar to this before, and she found that she really enjoyed it. She exhaled through her nose and felt herself leaning in even more, feeling the pressure intensify as she pressed her lips more tightly against Lexa’s making the brunette’s lips part.

Clarke had always thought that Lexa was gorgeous. But she had no idea that she would be kissing the bitchy brunette… like ever. She was way out of her league, so she didn’t even dream about it.

Maybe that was why this moment was so enchanting.

And it just became even more enchanting when she felt those full lips start to move against her own. Was Lexa seriously kissing back?

Clarke felt her mind starting to go into overdrive. Lexa was kissing her back!

Feeling a sudden spurt of confidence and letting her body take over for once, she prodded the brunette’s bottom lip with her tongue and that was when everything went down.

Lexa wrenched her mouth away from the blonde’s and tried to move as far away as possible from Clarke, which wasn’t very far considering that they were trapped in a closet. But still, their skin was no longer touching and Clarke found herself instantly craving for more contact.

She cursed herself. Why did she stick her tongue out? She was so stupid!

She could see Lexa vaguely now because her eyes have adjusted to the very low lighting, and could see that her chest was heaving up and down with heavy breaths but Clarke couldn’t see well enough to see what expression the brunette was sporting. She was so curious to know, yet so scared at the same time of finding out.

“L-Lex …” Clarke started, not sure what to say.

“Don’t,” Lexa cut off, holding up her hand, all traces of her vulnerability from only a minute ago completely gone. “Don’t go there, Clarke.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, feeling a little hurt that the true Lexa inside was gone after making such a brief cameo. “Lex, you kissed me b–”

“Yes, because I am drunk,” Lexa interrupted curtly. “This meant nothing, Griffin, you understand me? Not a word of this to _anyone_.”

Clarke felt as if some meticulous tweezers were starting to squeeze the blood out of her heart, slowly, painfully. “B-But…”

“But nothing,” Lexa hissed, leaning forward again to grip Clarke’s collar harshly in warning. Even though Lexa was being a little forceful, Clarke still found herself basking in the brunette’s scent. She definitely smelled nice. “Do you understand, Clarke?”

Clarke could make out Lexa’s emerald eyes that seemed to be blazing under the black lighting. “O-Okay…” Clarke stuttered, feeling her lips subconsciously pucker into a small pout but she doubted Lexa could see that. “I understand.”

“Good,” Lexa huffed before letting Clarke go and slumping over to the other side, straightening her hair and mumbling to herself.

The next minute was spent in uncomfortable silence before the closet door swung open.

“Alright, ladies, how was –” Bellamy’s smug voice was abruptly cut off with Lexa storming out of the closet.

“I’m _not_ playing this stupid game anymore,” Lexa snapped before straightening her shirt and storming away and out of sight.

Bellamy stared at her stunned before he turned his attention back to the blonde. “Um… that bad, huh?”

Well, it wasn’t bad from Clarke’s perspective. But to Lexa, it was probably awful. She had only kissed one person before, after all. She had no experience.

Clarke simply gave a despondent shrug and started to trail the fiery brunette’s path back towards the living room. “I don’t want to play anymore either, Bellamy.”

She didn’t give Bellamy a chance to reply before she turned the corner and she was gone, sniffling away tears as she stared at her feet moving of their own accord.

* * *

Clarke was miserable. The last four or five hours had been an absolute waste, she had asked Bellamy on more than one occasion that she wanted to just go home and sleep, but the boy told her that the front doors were going to remain locked until New Years. He wanted everyone to be here for the countdown, for the “festivity” and “vibrance”, whatever the hell that meant.

Well, at least it was three minutes to midnight now. Three more minutes, and she will get the hell out of this wretched house and go home.

She felt a little resentful – this party was horrible. Raven, who was the reason why she was here in the first place, basically forgot her existence and the only thing she did that was of note was whatever that was in the closet with Lexa.

Ugh, Lexa. She found herself watching the brunette a few times, hanging out with the popular people and talking. Clarke didn’t know if she was overthinking anything, but Lexa didn’t look remotely interested in what the other people had to say and didn’t seem like she was enjoying herself either.

 _Good_ , the sinister side of Clarke had thought. _That bitch deserves it anyway_.

The music abruptly stopped and Bellamy’s voice yelled above everyone else’s, saying that they had to get ready for the countdown.

Yay! The countdown. To everyone else, it may be to a new year, but to Clarke it was just to an escape from this party. She hated it.

She turned her back away from the crowd to get a bit more punch. She needed it. She wasn’t really a person to hold grudges or to get sad very often, but how could she not, after what happened four hours and thirty-seven minutes ago with Lexa?

Ugh, why did she even know that?

“C-Clarke?”

Clarke whipped around to where the meek voice came from, and narrowed her eyes when she saw the mane of luscious brown hair.

Speak of the devil.

“What do you want?” Clarke snapped, probably a little harsher than she intended because to her surprise, the hockey captain flinched.

“I-I…” Lexa swallowed, tentatively stepping forward and standing next to the blonde. “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke side-eyed the brunette and scoffed, turning her back to get the punch that she still needed.

“Wait!” Lexa called and gripped Clarke’s wrist, stopping her in her tracks. When Clarke stared at Lexa with a hard gaze, the brunette seemed to lose a bit of resolve and averted her gaze. She swallowed again and in that vulnerable voice, she said, “C-Can I do something with you really quickly?”

Clarke exhaled deeply with her nose. “Fine,” she said, a little sceptically. “Do it fast.”

“Okay,” Lexa took a deep breath. “C-Close your eyes, Clarke.”

Clarke slowly slid her eyelids closed, complying. She felt a vague sense of déjà vu. Lexa wasn’t going to… was she?

“And open them again,” Lexa whispered and Clarke did just that, berating herself for thinking that anything was going to happen.

“What the hell was that?” Clarke frowned when Lexa didn’t say anything for a while.

“We’ve just gone back in time, Clarke,” Lexa whispered. “We’re back in the closet.”

“No we’re not,” Clarke deadpanned. “As far as I’m concerned, we’re still in the lounge.”

“Please just play along,” Lexa pleaded, and it was quite a strange sight. Clarke wasn’t sure she had seen anything like this before. “I-I just feel really bad about what I did, and I want to make it up to you, okay? W-We’re back in the closet.”

“Alright,” Clarke drawled, not sure where this was going. “We’re back in the closet.”

They were away from the crowd, but Clarke could hear the enthusiastic voices down the other side of the room when the countdown started.

“I-I think that you look really pretty tonight,” Lexa admitted, with what seemed suspiciously like a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

“ _Four. Three.”_

“What do you mean?” Clarke said with a small furrow with her brows. She was really flattered, but she was also very confused.

“ _Two. One.”_

“This,” Lexa whispered, and just as everyone screamed as the year counter ticked, Lexa latched her lips onto the blonde’s.

Clarke was stunned that her whole body tensed when she felt Lexa’s full lips on hers again. She hated it how good it felt. She was just another one of the many people Lexa has kissed, right? This meant nothing.

Lexa gave a small whine and tilted her head slightly, trying to get Clarke to reciprocate.

Well… even if this meant nothing, it didn’t mean that Clarke couldn’t enjoy it, right?

She parted her mouth slightly and kissed the brunette back, feeling sharp tingles start to scale up her arm. It felt so good, maybe even better than the first time. Lexa was kissing back with so much fervour, so much eagerness that Clarke was finding a hard time concentrating on anything but everything Lexa. Not that she minded. Lexa smelled really nice, she was gorgeous, and she was a really good kisser.

She didn’t know how much time passed, before Lexa finally pulled away and gave a dazed albeit nervous smile at the blonde.

The air was electric for the few seconds that passed in silence.

“What was that?” Clarke blurted dumbly.

She could see the hurt in Lexa’s eyes which made her want to take her words back. “Well,” Lexa mumbled, trying to backtrack. “It’s New Year and I had no one to kiss, and I saw you… and, um…” Lexa faltered, blush starting to creep up her neck again. “I wanted to make things up with you.”

_Well, that sucks._

“Is that really why?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

“No,” Lexa admitted. “I-I did it because… I wanted to. I like you, Clarke, okay? I have for a while now, and um… I just freaked out in the closet because I was surprised and I was scared…”

Clarke didn’t really know how to respond. That was new.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Lexa smiled slightly wistfully. “I’m sorry, Clarke, I’m overstepping a lot of boundaries here,” she muttered. “You probably didn’t even want me to kiss you, god, what was I –”

“N-No!” Clarke blurted, not wanting Lexa to get the wrong idea. “I-I liked it, but… um, it meant nothing, right?”

“It never meant nothing,” Lexa replied instantly. “It was just a stupid thing I said because I was panicking, I really liked it, please believe me?”

Lexa liked it when Clarke kissed her? God, Clarke couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading across her porcelain cheeks either now. Lexa liked her too! She had not expected this at all. Now the question was… did she like Lexa back?

“I believe you,” Clarke said with a small smile.

“O-Okay…” Lexa met Clarke’s timid smile, before she reached for Clarke’s hand. “I know that you wanted to leave, but… um, can you stay for a little longer? I’ll keep you company, if you want.”

Clarke looked at Lexa’s hopeful, sparking viridescent eyes, feeling her heart melt slightly.

She probably did like Lexa back. This vulnerable version of her that she had never seen before today.

“Alright,” Clarke smiled. “I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last installment of this story... but I left it extendable in case I want to come back to this in the future.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
